


Okay?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey asks Ian if he is okay. His boyfriend shares that he Mickey is the only one who really wants to know if he's alright. Mickey is determined to keep checking up on him.





	Okay?

Ian and Mickey were in bed, trying to catch their breath after some really good fucking sex. Mickey was smiling slightly and Ian was tracing his foot along Mickey's leg, with his brows were furrowed.

Mickey turned his head on the pillow to watch his boyfriend. He asked quietly 'you okay?' Ian looked deep in thought which he didn't understand as all he was feeling was fucked out.

Ian broke out into a grin and all tension seemed to slip away from his face. He hummed and nodded, eye shining. Mickey couldn't help himself scooting closer and resting his head on his shoulder. 'The fuck do you look so happy for?'

Ian dropped a small kiss on his head. He stayed silent for a beat and Mickey assumed he wouldn't answer. Instead, Ian admitted softly 'no one ever used to ask me that. When I was little, I mean. Had the others to worry about. Even now, Fi and Lip only ask to do with my meds. You're the only one who...' he trailed off because neither of them needed him to finish.

Mickey whispered to his shoulder 'like knowing if your okay.' Ian stroked his hair 'I know. Me too. Go to sleep, okay? Love you.' Mickey murmured 'love you too,' and they both quickly fell asleep.

 

It was a few days later, when Ian's gangly legs were draped over him on the couch that Mickey replayed their conversation. 

He wondered if it could really mean that much to his boyfriend but then again it wasn't like anyone ever gave him any attention or affection when he was little and with Ian Mickey felt constantly basked. He wanted Ian to feel like that too.

Ian peered up to see his lover deep in thought and playing with the hem of his boxers. 'Hey.' Mickey glanced over and released a breathy chuckle. He muttered 'okay?' Ian smiled ''m good.' Ian snuggled deeper into his warmth and closed his eyes. 

Mickey stared for a moment before he shoved his legs off him and shimmed his way closer. Ian gladly accepted and spread his limbs to accommodate his small partner.

Ian reached in front of him and stroked Mickey's stomach. He bitched 'fucking stop it, you dick.' He knew Ian was smiling when he said 'fuck off. I like it. Feels soft.' Mickey didn't answer and let Ian carry on drawing little circles on him which sometimes tickled but mostly felt calming.

 

The next week, Ian came home from work looking visibly pissed. Mickey assumed it was his fucking creepy boss again but last time they argued about him, Ian had screamed he could handle it, so Mickey was wary of opening that can of worms again. He thought of another tactic.

He gave Ian a big hug when he stomped in which shocked the anger out his body before he melted against Mickey. Mickey's voice was muffled in Ian's jacket clad chest and he ordered 'don't even fucking think about letting go.'

Ian laughed as he wouldn't dare. After a moment Ian pulled them down to the floor which emitted a huff from Mickey before he realised he had increased access which he could use to his advantage to get closer to Ian. 

He yanked his jacket and top off and Ian started 'babe, I don't-' Mickey rolled his eyes at at Ian who was trying to let him down gently. Mickey knew he wasn't in the mood and he scoffed 'I ain't trying to fuck.' Ian frowned as what the fuck was he attempting then?

Mickey gave no further explanation till he was looking at his bare chest and tugged his shirt off too. He then latched on him again, feeling much better without all the fucking clothes in the way.

Ian's hear fluttered when he figured out Mickey just wanted to feel him more. Ian wrapped his arms around him again and Mickey cautiously asked 'are you okay?' He replied 'I'm better now. Thanks.' Mickey felt his heart swell as that was his fucking job and he was glad he was damn good at it.

 

Later that night, Ian played with his fingers in bed and shared 'keep doing it now. Since I told you.' Mickey looked up, confused. 'Doing what?' Ian kissed his knuckles before answering which made Mickey roll his eyes but smile.

'Asking me if I'm okay.' Mickey argued 'no I ain't.' Ian retorted 'yes you are.' He squeezed Mickey's hand to say thank you. Mickey lifted them to his lips to kiss Ian's knuckles to say shut the fuck up, don't have to say thanks to me, firecrotch.

Ian commanded 'kiss me.' Mickey moved forward and lazily pressed their lips together. Ian smirked 'you okay?' Mickey laughed and admitted honestly 'yeah, man. Always am with you.'


End file.
